You don't see me
by Lonely wolfling
Summary: New chick like a gboy she reflects my frist fic, songficie


Disclaimer: I own nothing but Raye Trebond

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Raye Trebond.

Warning: this is my first try at this stuff so be nice, K.

__

Song, story, *thought *, "speech"

****

You Don't See Me

In a forest a mile from Quatra's mansion a large tree stood in the center of a clearing. In it sat a young girl, her shoulder length dirty blond hair blown by the slight breeze and her almond shaped emerald eyes were glazed over in thought.

__

This is the place where I sit

****

*This is my place, my sanctuary, where I can sit and think**.***

__

This is the part where I love you too much

*I love him so much, too much.*

__

Is this as hard as it gets? Cause I'm getting tired of pretending I'm tough

*Please God let this be as hard as it gets I don't think I can last much longer. I'm so sick of pretending to be tough.*

__

I'm here if you want me. I'm yours, you can hold me.

*Please see I'm here, all for you. I'm all yours, you can hold me*

__

I'm empty and achin' and tumblin' and breakin'.

*It hurts so much, keeping it inside and I'm so empty. My walls and defenses are breaking. My walls of safety are tumbling down because of you*

__

Cause you don't see me and you don't need me and you don't love me the way I wish you would, the way I know you could.

"God!" she screamed *God, why can't you see me. It hurts to think you don't need me the way I need you, and to see that you don't love me. Stupid dream, and yet I know it can be real.*

__

I dream a world where you understand, and I dream a million sleepless nights.

*I have dreams where you love me and understand my pain. But then I dream of the countless sleepless nights I've had thinking about you.*

__

I dream of fire when you're touching my hand but it twists into smoke when I turn on the lights.

*I dream of fire-like passion but awake to find it all in my head when I turn on the lights.*

__

I'm speechless and faded; it's to complicated.

*I haven't the courage to tell you, and our lives are just too complicated*

__

Is this how the book ends nothin' but good friends?

*Is this where it all ends, You and me nothin' but friends?*

__

Cause you don't see me and you don't need me and you don't love me the way I wish you would.

* Why can't you see me. It hurts to think you don't need me the way I need you, and to see that you don't love me. Stupid dream.*

__

This is the place in my heart; this is the place where I'm falling apart

*This is where I tell all my secrets tearing at my heart, This is where I'm allowed to drop my mask and walls and fall apart without mishap or my secrets getting out.* 

She looked at Quatra's home not too far away. Knowing HE was leaving on a final mission.

__

Isn't this just where we met? Is this the last chance that I'll ever get?

*I met him there, at the waterfall that hides the tunnel to this place. Will I ever see him again? Should I tell him?*

__

I wish I was lonely instead of just crystal and see-through and not enough to you.

*Sometimes I wish I was lonely, having never found you, instead of just 

crystal and not enough to you.*

__

Cause you don't see me and you don't need me and you don't love me the way I wish you would.

* Why can't you see me. It hurts to think you don't need me the way I need you, and to see that you don't love me. Stupid dream.*

__

Cause you don't see me and you don't need me and you don't love me the way I wish you would, the way I know you could.

* Why can't you see me. It hurts to think you don't need me the way I need you, and to see that you don't love me. Stupid dream, and yet I know it can be real.*

She arose, balancing on the branch upon she had previously sat, she wiped away the few crystal droplets on her cheeks and climbed down thinking *No I won't tell him because he will come home to me, even if he doesn't even know that I'm waiting.* As she reached the ground rain started to fall, heavily. She didn't care, she loved the rain. " I love you …Trowa……. just know I love you." With that Raye Trebond ran home. To the mansion only a mile away.


End file.
